


Forgetfulness

by vltralvxe



Category: Original Work
Genre: (i'm only putting it as gen bcus the girlies arent in a relationship YET), (nobody but delilah can see nonus that's why nobody gives a shit that he's there), (they're just gals being pals for now.....), Demons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltralvxe/pseuds/vltralvxe
Summary: Delilah forgot her best friend's birthday.





	Forgetfulness

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third piece of writing !! it took me a couple hours but i still like it ! i hope you all do, too !

                She awoke to the sound of her alarm. It had been awhile since she was able to wake up like that. Ever since he’d been around, he’d been anything but gentle. Still, the area under her eyes ached, and she longed to sleep just a little bit longer. She sighed. She knew she couldn’t. She also knew that her waking up without his voice in her ear was discomforting. She opened her eyes. Her room was dark, though bits of sunlight seeped through the curtains. Looking around, she saw him. He was sitting on the chair in the corner of her room.

                “Nonus…?” Delilah asked. She yawned partially as she did so, stretching her arm and back. He stared at her. She wondered how the fire alarm wasn’t set off yet due to the amount of smoke that surrounded him. His lips were curled into a smile. He allowed the fingers of his free hand to tap rhythmically along the chair’s armrest. “Nonus? What are you doing?” She asked again. He let out a small chuckle before exhaling smoke from his mouth.

                “Good morning, kid.” Nonus told her before setting the cigarette out on the ashtray on the left armrest of her chair. She wondered how that got there, though she didn’t seem to dwell on it as Nonus rose from his spot and walked closer to her bed. He leaned over her, seemingly examining her face. Delilah’s eyes widened slightly and her brow furrowed. She stood there, just staring at her. His smile widened. Then, as soon as he began, he straightened his posture, though he still was looking at her. “You’ve got something important going on today, don’t you?”

                Delilah raised an eyebrow, now even more confused than she was before. “Important? What do you mean?” She questioned. Nonus let out a small laugh at this. He moved from the side of her bed to a calendar that was placed up on her wall.

                “You should’ve marked it in your calendar, kid.” He told her, tapping his index finger on the box for the current date. “Really, kid.” He added. In an instant, she remembered. She shot upright, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

                “Holy shit, Nonus! I forgot! I totally fucking forgot!” She nearly screamed. She attempted to jump out of bed, but her legs were still under her large comforter, so she tumbled forward and nearly hit her face on the wooden floor of her bedroom. Nonus chuckled, seemingly amused at Delilah’s reaction. Delilah shot him a look, but he didn’t seem at all phased by her frustration. “You know, you could be less of an asshole.” Was all she said before she started rummaging through her drawers of clean clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a pink button-up blouse, as well as a bra and underwear.

                “You’d better think about something to get her.” Nonus advised. “I mean, if it were my birthday, and my best friend forgot and didn’t get me anything, I’d be pissed.” That sent a large amount of anxiety through her body. She didn’t respond, however, and started to quickly undress. However, she stopped as soon as she started to take off her nightshirt, and grabbed her clothes before heading out of her room.

                “I don’t trust you.” She told him. Nonus understood, though he was slightly taken aback by the idea of him being interested in her. Besides, he knew who she liked, and considering what he was there for, there’d be no reason for him to stop her. Delilah entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Nonus simply stood outside of the door, leaning against the wall and whistling. He watched as Delilah’s mother walked down the stairs, already dressed and ready to leave. He was already used to seeing her up and ready early in the morning. Delilah’s father was a different story, though.

                Nonus ambled over to Delilah’s parents’ room. Hearing the familiar sound of loud snoring, he pushed the door open and poked his head through. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Delilah’s father was there. He was asleep, sprawled across Delilah’s parents’ queen-sized bed. Of course he was. The bastard didn’t have a job. To be honest, Nonus was sure he wasn’t even looking for one ever since he got fired. Simply for poor performance, Delilah had told him, though Nonus didn’t really believe this. Nonus concluded that he’d likely been fired for getting hammered at work, seeing that all he did when his wife and daughter were out working was either get hammered at home and watch TV, or go out to some pub, get drunk, and then have one of his buddies drive him home.

                The sound of the bathroom door opening was what kept Nonus from staring at the man, who Nonus deemed pathetic. Delilah was dressed and freshened up. Anxiety was still on her face, however, as she hurried into her room. Nonus followed. “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” She was cursing under her breath. Nonus let out a small hum as he watched her rifle through her belongings.

                “If you’re trying to find something to give her, how about you give her… Hmm… A teddy bear? One of your old teddy bears? I’m sure she’ll love one.” Nonus advised. Delilah rolled her eyes and didn’t follow it, still looking through her things. She stopped, however, when she came across her CD rack. Her friend did love music. Would she really notice if she gave her one of her old CDs? Perhaps one she’s hardly played before. No, that might make it obvious that Delilah forgot, or at the very least didn’t pay attention to her interests. Though the logic wasn’t sound, Delilah believed it.

                She stopped when she came across one specific CD. Bury Me at Makeout Creek by Mitski. Delilah wasn’t sure if her friend had this CD, but she knew she liked Mitski. She smiled as she pulled the CD out of the CD rack. Nonus watched over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow. “Mitski? I bet she has that album already.”

                “Yeah, maybe, but I think she’ll like it.” Delilah replied simply. She examined the case. Not a scratch. She then opened it and inspected the CD. Pristine condition. She loved this CD, but she’d hardly played it. She hoped that her friend wouldn’t notice that.

                “Delilah?” Her mother called from downstairs. Delilah turned, quickly realizing how quick time passed her. “Come downstairs, we’re leaving.”

 

                Delilah bounced her leg as her mother stopped the car outside of the school. She gripped the shoulder straps tightly. Once her mother had told her goodbye, she exited the vehicle and quickly closed the door. She turned to face the school. The outside was loud. Filled with other students who were waiting with their friends for the school to open and students who had just finished commuting. She scanned the area. And she saw her. Her friend saw her, too. She waved, smiling at her.

                “Well? What are you waiting for? Go talk to your best friend, kiddo.” Nonus whispered in Delilah’s ear, slightly pushing her forward. Delilah tripped slightly, but caught her balance. She began walking forward. Her hands felt as if there was a dulled down pins-and-needles. She was smiling, though, and it wasn’t fake. Even though she was nervous to see her friend, she did care for her a lot, and the fact that her friend was happy made Delilah smile.

                “Lilah!” Melora greeted her. Once Delilah had reached her, she leaned forward and opened her arms. Delilah nodded at this, and Melora hugged her tight. “I’m so happy to see you!” She told Delilah. Delilah laughed.

                “I’m happy to see you, too!” She replied. Delilah grabbed her bag and opened it. She reached in, trying to find the CD. Once she felt it, she grabbed it and hid it behind her back. “I’ve got something for you!” She said. Melora’s eyes lit up and her smile widened. She then put her hand in front of her, handing the CD to Melora. “Happy birthday, Mel!”

                Melora laughed. “Mitski! I love it! Thank you so much!” She thanked and gave Delilah another big hug. Delilah could hear a faint, light chuckle from behind her as Melora did so. “I’ll listen to it once school’s over!” She added. “And, seriously, thanks a lot!” Melora laughed.

                The main entrance of the school opened, and students began entering the building. The two looked at each other, both smiling, and started walking towards the entrance, so close that their shoulders nearly brushed against each other.


End file.
